Reckless
by ahou-toxin
Summary: "It's because you weren't thinking!"


"It's because _you weren't thinking_!" Shinichi yelled as he slammed the door behind him, continuing on with the scolding.

Heiji didn't think twice before barking back. "_You_ weren't thinking, Kudo!" He tore his jacket off and put it on the coat hanger.

"It was _my_ case, Hattori!" Shinichi angrily spat. "It wasn't your case, it was mine!" He stripped his blazer off and hooked it on next to Heiji's. "What is it that goes on in that stupid brain of yours, huh?! Do you even _think at all_?!"

That had done it; Heiji's pride was depreciated to the most negative of exponents. His ego deflated at record speed, and his mouth shut itself before he could even say anything shy of defense.

They had been arguing the entire time home.

And Heiji hated it when they fought. Even when the bickering was of trivial matter. It had almost always been resolved.

But now, Shinichi was yelling so loud and both were extremely tired.

Heiji sighed and toed his shoes off before walking further in.

"I'm not done!" Shinichi screamed impatiently, thinking Heiji was walking out on him.

"I was just going to get us some water," Heiji muttered, unintentionally making Shinichi guilty for raising his voice.

But Shinichi's ego, unlike Heiji's, remained towering over both teens. "We can get water _later_, Hattori, we need to talk _now_!"

Heiji stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Okay—"

"Why the hell were you there?! Huh?! Didn't I tell you to stay home?! That I was going out on an important case?! Huh?!"

"I—"

"You _what_, Hattori?! You followed me out when I told you not to, when I _told you_ to stay home!"

"Kudo, I—"

"Don't _Kudo_ me, Hattori!" Shinichi kicked his shoes off and strode up to Heiji quickly. "What the hell were you thinking showing up there?!"

"But—"

"But _nothing_, Hattori! It was dangerous! I told you I could handle it on my own, _why_ did you follow me?!"

"I was worried," Heiji whispered to himself, suddenly afraid to answer to Shinichi in his rage.

Shinichi glared at Heiji, furious and disappointed and… Now drained then void of any guilt with regards to the way his words were un-thought of and flying out his mouth in a tone that scared the one who saw him so highly. "When I tell you to stay home, you _stay home_!"

"I'm sorry—"

"No, you're not!" Shinichi threw his arms up in exaggerated gestures of incomprehension. "Hattori, you damned stupid fucking idiot!"

Heiji lowered his gaze and let himself be lashed by Shinichi's colorful stream of curse words involving idiocy. He bit on his bottom lip to avoid talking back anyhow.

After several minutes, and several angry screams, it was silent.

Quiet. But not peaceful.

No, this was a pregnant pause. Heiji knew it was only matter of time before Shinichi exploded again.

And the thought of it occurred to Heiji when he saw Shinichi's hands balling into fists at his sides… Shinichi was so close to him, he knew he could hurt him anytime he chose.

Heiji knew Shinichi could even kill him if he wanted to. And judging by his raged demeanor now, it wasn't completely impossible.

Heiji couldn't stand that thought.

Shinichi hurting him… He could. But _would_ he?

Heiji backed away, afraid of the proximity all of a sudden. "I… I'll… I…" His voice cracked, much to his embarrassment. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Okay… I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Good…" No, that was it. The floodgates gave out; The water that's collected in the corner of his eyes finally fell. "Good night, Kudo."

Shinichi's eyes suddenly dilated, his fingers uncurled and went limp, his shoulders slumped… As if he'd suddenly realized what was happening, what he was doing… "Hattori—"

"Good night." Heiji greeted again before retreating into their room.

Shinichi stood there for a second, the image of Heiji in tears registering in his head.

He stared down at his hands. They were pale, blood just beginning to flow into them again. And there were markings of his fingernails almost carved in the area of his palms at the bottom of his fingers. Evidence of clenching too hard, too tight.

This deduction led him to following suit and retiring into the quarter as well.

In their room, Shinichi found Heji curled up under many layers of blankets. But the shaking was very visible, he observed, and he just knew…

Shinichi just knew he had made Heiji cry. For the longest time, he watched the trembling bundle of sheets, not really knowing what to do with himself.

The guilt came in a flood and… How close did he get to actually hurting Heiji?

Gently, ever so gently, he went over. He reached out to touch what he knew was the shoulder of the shivering figure. "Hey…"

Heiji stiffened under Shinichi's touch before curling up more to defend himself weakly.

Shinichi sighed. "…I'm sorry."

"Nope," Heiji tried shaking Shinichi off while shaking his head though he couldn't really tell. "It was _my_ fault anyway, right? Leave me alone."

"Hattori…"

"Just leave me alone." Heiji quietly begged.

Shinichi almost didn't hear the pleading. And even though he did, he opposed to it by finding the edge of the covers, slipping under and burying himself in them with Heiji. "I'm sorry, Hattori."

"Leave me alone, Kudo." Heiji mumbled into a pillow.

Shinichi slowly and cautiously snaked his arms around Heiji's waist, pressing his chest onto Heiji's back. "Sorry…"

"Kudo…"

"I'm sorry," Shinichi pressed his lips on the back of Heiji's neck, mumbling his name, "Heiji, sorry."

"Ku…" Heiji was interrupted by a groan he couldn't help but let out when he felt Shinichi's lips parting as his tongue drew down. "Kudo—"

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Shinichi said. "But what you did was so reckless, Heiji."

Heiji started shaking harder. It got him nervous, really nervous when Shinichi started calling him by his first name. He also didn't know the tone so well, it had only ever been used by this voice so rarely… But he knew it was honest.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Are you really?" Heiji almost whimpered at the feel of Shinichi's nose tickling his nape.

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded into Heiji's neck. "I guess I just got… Overwhelmed."

Slowly, Heiji turned in Shinichi's arms to face him.

Shinichi weakly smiled at the detective under him. "I'm really sorry." He reached out to Heiji's face, wiping tears away. It made Shinichi angry at himself that he'd stained such a beautiful face.

Heiji now contemplated whether he was going to admit the fear he'd felt at the thought of Shinichi's violent and physical tendencies. That's what he was apologizing for anyway, right?

However, this train of thoughts never made it to a conclusion destination as the tracks geared and shifted.

The cause of said detour was Kudo Shinichi's lips.

Green eyes widened as blue eyes shut, dark arms stiffened as pale arms encircled… As lips brushed against lips, distance became a thing of oblivion. In one fluid movement and interaction, the East melted into the West.

"Shin…" Heiji breathed as Shinichi pulled the slightest bit away from him to kiss elsewhere. "Shinichi…"

"I love it when you say my name." Shinichi said with an unfamiliar tone of endearment, breathing in against Heiji's neck. His scent was always so intoxicating, Shinichi thought. After a second, he brought his hand up to Heiji's face, pushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"Shinichi—"

Heiji found Shinichi's lips on his again, cutting himself off effectively. The other's lips were moving more aggressively now, but somehow still tentatively.

Shinichi's hands found the buttons on Heiji's flannel and quickly worked to undo them, touching Heiji's chest softly in a shy and apologetic manner.

Heiji realized Shinichi's lips were causing distraction when he felt his shirt being tugged off.

This caused resistance and Shinichi immediately backed off.

Heiji saw the blushing coy expression invading the other's face, and couldn't help thinking it quite adorable. And he had to forgive it. Shinichi had never been _this_ forward. And Heiji rarely could advance without Shinichi over/second-thinking several things.

Heiji grabbed the collar of Shinichi's white dress shirt, reeling him back in. "Shinichi,"

Shinichi responded by looking down at Heiji, allowing himself to be retrieved.

"I know what I did was reckless." Heiji mumbled against the white detective's lips after kissing him again.

That alone enraged Shinichi, but he couldn't bring himself to be released from the darker detective's lips. So growling, he muttered, "Idiot, why did you do something so reckless?!"

"It wasn't _that_ reckless, I don't know why you're so mad!" Heiji huffed, putting up that initial wall of defense which never lasts long when Shinichi's around, sledge-hammering with words.

"Not reckless?!" Shinichi clutched onto Heiji's undone shirt and pulled him closer to himself. "You could've gotten shot out there—"

"Well, you could've too!" Heiji argued, rolling them both over. He looked down at the panting Shinichi beneath him as he fumbled and undid the buttons on his partner's shirt, almost in a speed of vengeance. "I had a bad feeling about tonight so I was going over to lend you my omamori—"

"I didn't need it, I had everything under control!" Shinichi pulled Heiji down, staring him up. "I was ready to dodge that bullet, I didn't need you to try and take it for me!"

Heiji flinched at the harshness of Shinichi's words. He was beginning to doubt that Shinichi was even thinking about how he would feel hearing something so painfully frank from him.

"You weren't thinking at all, were you?!" Shinichi accused as they rolled over again. He straddled Heiji's hips and lunged forward, kissing Heiji with violent, raw, and rough passion. His kisses laced with curses, Shinichi growled again, over and over. "You idiot, you idiot, you fucking idiot,"

Heiji held Shinichi's waist as Shinichi assaulted his lips, his jaw, his neck, his collar, anywhere he could reach.

Then Shinichi went back home to Heiji's lips, now softly kissing him, aborting previous physical _and_ verbal assault. He forced Heiji's hands off his waist and leaned into him, chest against chest. He put his arms at either side of Heiji's head, caressing his dark, dark hair.

Heiji was dumbfounded by the sudden cool down of Shinichi's actions as he was by the sudden warm up. Heiji couldn't help but relax as Shinichi massaged his scalp with deft motions.

Not long after twirling Heiji's hair in his playful fingers, Shinichi buried himself in Heiji's warm chest, absorbing the heat, selfishly claiming the space as his own. "I could've lost you tonight," Shinichi whispered.

Heiji barely heard that, but the lips against his skin and the hot breath on his chest helped him understand. "You could've gotten hurt tonight," he replied.

"But I _didn't_ get hurt. You were there. You saved me." Shinichi gulped before taking a deep breath. "But you're an idiot. I told you to stay here. It was really dangerous."

Heiji wrapped his arms around the fragile frame resting on him. "I worry about you, okay?"

"Sometimes, I wish you don't."

"I'm your partner, Kudo Shinichi. It's my job to worry about you."

"But it's not your job to go out of your way to try and take a bullet for me. Please don't do that."

"Well, I already _have_ done that." Heiji chuckled, tightening his hold on his so-called partner.

"Don't do it again." Shinichi pulled back to look Heiji in the eye. Firmly, with potency in his voice, and as if humor didn't exist, he said, "When I tell you to stay home, you _stay home_."

"And the next time you're in that kind of danger?" Heiji challenged. "What happens then, huh? Then, when I'm not around, what _happens_?!"

Shinichi shut his eyes and fell back onto Heiji's chest, as if the reply physically hurt him. "I don't know!"

"See?!" It was Heiji's turn to be the alpha in the argument.

But Shinichi wasn't going to allow that. He got on his hands and knees, which were symmetrically at Heiji's sides. Then, he unbucked his knees, sending his hips crashing with Heiji's.

"Ngh," Heiji groaned at the new and sudden warmth. No, _heat_. "Shinichi—"

Cutting Heiji off, Shinichi kissed him roughly again.

"Shinichi," Heiji managed.

The attempts to speak only gave Shinichi the opportunity to deepen the kiss. And with his tongue, that's exactly what he did.

Sudden urgency took Shinichi over, a sudden need for Heiji. He rocked against him faster, increasing the clothed friction.

"Shinichi—" Heiji tried again, but halted when he felt Shinichi's hands on his hips as he continued grinding against him.

"For once, Hattori Heiji, will you fucking listen to me?"

"Shinichi…"

Both were noticing that the rocking was making pants they've been wearing comfortably all day relatively tight.

Shinichi started at Heiji's belt, unbuckling it forcefully. Without even bothering to take it out of the loops, he proceeded with the button, then the zipper.

"No." Heiji breathed before Shinichi's hand could make any real progress. "Don't."

Shinichi paused. Mistaking Heiji's refusal for one of his usual deadpan protests, he continued. He pulled Heiji's jeans down.

"Don't—" Heiji hissed, then let out a groan as he felt Shinichi touch him.

Shinichi stroked Heiji softly, slowly, watching the bemused look on his face. Then he smiled while Heiji made desperate attempts at saying his name.

Heiji half-heartenedly tried pushing Shinichi off him. "Stop."

Dysfunctionally taking in that command from Heiji, Shinichi allowed a faster pace to work his hands

Ignoring the growing need, Heiji pushed Shinichi to really stop. He grabbed Shinichi's wrists and forced himself over him again. "I told you to stop."

The sight of Shinichi completely under him with his legs around him, however, looked rather tempting. Nope, screw _tempting_, it was absolutely _irresistible_.

Heiji pinned Shinichi's wrists over his head, looming over him with an air of desire. With an unforeseen gust of insatiable _want _and _need_. Not being able to stop himself, he started kissing him again.

Whatever happened to stopping?

Oh, if Heiji wasn't thinking about it, it wasn't important.

Shinichi wasn't going to let Heiji be the alpha in that fight? Fine. Heiji was going to find other ways to dominate Shinichi, and he knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Hei—" Shinichi tried to speak, but he had completely forgotten that Heji could be as rough as ever if he wanted to. Their lips crashed, their tongues fought, their bodies weren't even resisting. "Heiji—"

"Shut up."

Shinichi was taken aback. Wasn't Heiji just crying a while ago?

It always amazed Shinichi, how Heiji could change from vulnerable to principal. It's like it was as easy as flipping a switch.

For the lack of anything to say in between gasps of air he needed, Shinichi said, "Heiji…" And that was only once Heiji freed his lips.

Heiji was now on Shinichi's neck, biting, nibbling, sucking. He ran his fingers up Shinichi's chest, trailed his jaw line, and put a finger on his lips. "That's it. That's the only thing you're allowed to say."

"Heiji…"

"Just like that," Heiji whispered in Shinichi's ear, in the most teasing tone he'd ever mustered to date. "_Shinichi_."

The seductive smirk, Shinichi could feel it against his sense of hearing. More than it irritated him, it turned him on.

Heiji ran his fingers through Shinichi's hair while he raked the ones on his other hand down Shinichi's chest. He could feel Shinichi tremble, but respond.

Shinichi started twitching when Heiji's fingers closed in on one of the two small mounds on his chest.

When Heiji's mouth replaced his fingers, Shinichi let out what could have been a cross between a yelp and a moan. And Heiji's smirking ego was fed. 'My Shinichi,' he thought. 'Always so sensitive.'

The thought aroused him.

"That's low, Hattori." Shinichi scowled half-angrily through gritted teeth.

Shinichi was, of course, referring to the fact that Heiji knew exactly where his weakest points were, and that knowledge served as his trump card. Always.

"Mm?" Heiji retreated from pinching with his teeth to look up at Shinichi. "Lower?" he teased.

"Hattori— Ahh!" Shinichi groaned out in pleasure as Heiji's mouth engulfed him in one quick and sudden shift. "Heiji!"

"Just like that." Heiji commented smoothly in a hum as he pulled a millimeter back, only to have Shinichi thrust back in without thinking.

Shinichi wasn't aware of his involuntary actions, but damn, it felt incredible.

All the while, as head and hips picked up some simultaneous rhythm, a rhythm that only these two would ever be familiar of, Heiji looked straight into Shinichi's eyes, watching him, as if to make sure he was pleasing his lover right.

"Heiji!" Shinichi whimpered. "Hei— Heiji!"

This went on for a while longer. Heiji was fueled by Shinichi's cries, as well as by his own passion.

And Heiji wanted to drive Shinichi over the edge, he wanted to drive Shinichi_ insane_ with pleasure; half because he wanted to compensate with Shinichi's forgiveness, half because he just simply loved to make love to him.

After not so long, Heiji felt that Shinichi'd started to pull on his hair tighter, which was a sign: Shinichi was fucking close.

Shinichi had only let Heiji do this a handful of times, a couple of which were when either was too drunk to control emotions nor hormones. But what Heiji did remember throughout those times was the way Shinichi would grab at his hair desperately, the way his name would make it out of his rival's lust-driven mouth…

"Heiji!" Shinichi screamed out his climax, '_just like that_,' releasing in between the lips of the owner of aforementioned name.

Heiji closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Shinichi's voice moaning out his name, Shinichi's taste reaching as far as the back of his throat, Shinichi's eyes gleaming with relief and ecstasy…

"Heiji," Shinichi panted and gasped out. "Heiji…"

Heiji sighed as Shinichi pulled out of him. Using the back of his hand, he cleans a string of hot, sticky white off his jaw which had run off from the corner of his mouth.

Shinichi looked at Heiji, tired, inability to speak and to fabricate coherent thoughts creeping into his system. But he opened his arms, in which Heiji gladly returned to.

Heiji rested his head in the crook of Shinichi's neck, cooling himself as he gulped down the last of whatever was in his mouth.

Shinichi started caressing Heiji's head again.

It made Heiji laugh, what Shinichi did to his hair, the difference between how he was handled in the midst of pleasure and in the midst of fondness.

But soon, deciding to break the very peaceful silence, he shortly crawled until his lips were against Shinichi's ear again. "You ask why I did something so reckless?"

Shinichi nodded, that one question in his head.

"It's because _I love you_."


End file.
